


A Fairy's Annihilation

by SniperJ324



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Annihilation Maker, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, May eventually become a harem, More Sacred Gears, Original Character-centric, Powerful Characters, Starts before canon, Stronger AU, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperJ324/pseuds/SniperJ324
Summary: Yo, guys.This is another DxD story. This an idea that I think could be very interesting, so I hope you'll all enjoy it.Before we begin, I'll let you guys know that the MC will never become a devil, just in case anyone was worried about that.Now, as for how powerful MC will be, he'll be pretty OP down the line. Especially with the sacred gear that he has (and even without it). Speaking of his sacred gear, let me say flat out that he will not be using it in every fight. That's something that annoys me about DxD canon- Issei and other characters using what should be their trump card in every single fight.Last thing to mention for now, I guess, is that this story starts well before canon. You'll see just how much in the next chapter.Anyway, I won't hold you guys up anymore.Hope you enjoy the story.
Relationships: Yasaka (Highschool DxD)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, guys.
> 
> This is another DxD story. This an idea that I think could be very interesting, so I hope you'll all enjoy it.
> 
> Before we begin, I'll let you guys know that the MC will never become a devil, just in case anyone was worried about that.
> 
> Now, as for how powerful MC will be, he'll be pretty OP down the line. Especially with the sacred gear that he has (and even without it). Speaking of his sacred gear, let me say flat out that he will not be using it in every fight. That's something that annoys me about DxD canon- Issei and other characters using what should be their trump card in every single fight.
> 
> Last thing to mention for now, I guess, is that this story starts well before canon. You'll see just how much in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, I won't hold you guys up anymore.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: Monsters

"Hey" - Speaking

'Hm?' - Mental

[ ] - Scene/POV Change

* * *

_**BOOM!**_ Was the sound heard in the sky on a dark, stormy night.

In a dark, cold alley, a small figure could be found on the ground, leaning against a brick wall. Upon closer inspection, this small figure could be identified as a young boy with caramel skin, and a black mop of hair that was very long and very curly, which was currently somewhat matted down, due to the heavy downpour of rain. His eyes were definitely what would catch most people's attention, given how unique they were, with his irises being a bright shade of gold, and having tiny, silver specks in them, almost looking like stars.

Sitting there in the alley, the boy stared up at the night sky with a blank expression, not caring for the heavy rain pouring down on him, nor for the disturbing amount of blood that it was washing off of him. Even as more lighting and thunder flashed and rumbled in the sky, he just kept staring up with that same, blank expression.

One may ask themself: "Just what has this boy gone through?"

Well, to put it simply, this boy just experienced the worst day of his young life.

* * *

[ Flashback - Earlier That Day ]

Deep inside of a forest, a beautiful cottage could be seen in a clearing.

Inside the cottage, the young golden-eyed boy could be seen walking down a set of stairs, smiling as he entered the kitchen. More specifically, he smiled at the beautiful woman sitting at the table, who smiled at him in return.

Like him, the woman had caramel skin, along with long, black hair, which was currently styled into a side fishtail braid with a messy bun, and light brown eyes.

"Hey, Mom." The boy said with a smile, walking over to her and kissing her cheek, which got him a warm smile in return.

"Hey, Jeremiah. Are you heading outside?" She asked, knowing how much he loved nature. On more than one occasion, she'd had to go out and get him, due to him falling asleep on a tree branch or something.

"Yup." The now named Jeremiah said with a nod, before his eyes drifted to the stove. "How long until lunch is ready?"

"Hmm... Should be about 15 minutes, give or take a few."

"Alright. Call me when it's ready! Love you!" And with that, he was running out of the house, making his mother smile and shake her head fondly.

"Love you, too!"

* * *

As Jeremiah reached another area of the forest, he muttered something under his breath and waved his hand, making a small part of the ground rise up slightly, which he then sat down on, before placing his hand against the trunk of a tree.

_"Hello again, Young One."_ A soft, whispery voice said in the boy's head.

"Hey, Tree. How's the sun today?" Jeremiah asked with a smile, which grew a bit when a few small animals began gathering around him.

" _It is nice, Young One... How are you today?"_

"Good so far. Mom made a really tasty breakfast this morning. I think she's actually getting even better... Don't tell her I said that, though. Wouldn't want her to get a big head." He said with a light laugh, and the leaves of the tree rustled following his statement, as if it was laughing along with him.

This was something that Jeremiah had been able to do for as long as he could remember. For reasons unknown to him, he had the ability to communicate with nature. It was actually due to this that he found out about his magic, which his mother had been training him in since then.

As he thought of his mother, Jeremiah frowned almost imperceptibly. He loved her with everything he had; however, he knew that she was keeping a secret from him. Whenever he would ask her about certain things, such as the identity of his father, she would get very tight-lipped, as opposed to how open with him she usually was.

All of a sudden, Jeremiah was broken out of his thoughts when an ice cold breeze blew through the forest, making a cold shiver run down his spine.

What was this ominous feeling?

"I- S- Something's wrong. I- I need to go!" Before the words had even fully left his mouth, Jeremiah was already running, pushing his little legs as hard as he could to make it back home as fast as possible, his heart pounding more and more as he got closer.

Unbidden, some old memories began surfacing.

" _Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you~! Happy birthday, dear Jeremiah, happy birthday to you~!" His mother sang to him with a beautiful smile, before watching as he blew out the 7 candles on his cake. "Did you make a wish?"_

" _Yup!" A younger Jeremiah replied with a bright smile and nod. "I'm gonna become stronger so that I can always protect you!"_

_With a soft, melodic laugh, his mother said, "That's supposed to be my job, you know?"_

" _Doesn't matter! I'll protect you, no matter what!" He had declared passionately, meaning every word of it, getting a slightly surprised look from his mother when she saw the fire in his eyes, before she gained a warm smile._

" _Then, I guess we'll just have to protect each other." She said as she embraced him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead._

" _Mm!"_

Dammit, why did he feel like crying?! His mom would be fine! She was strong! She was the greatest! She was-!

Why... Why was he sensing unfamiliar auras coming from his house? Dark, sinister, twisted, _vile_ auras.

His mom would be fine.

'How did they even get through the wards?!'

His mom was strong, much stronger than him.

'God... I know you're real, so I'm begging you. Please, _please_ don't let this happen!'

His mom-

As he finally made it home after 30 minutes of running nonstop, the world seemed to stop around him.

There, lying bloody and mangled on the ground, was his mother. Next to her, there were the corpses of two monsters, which he dimly noted were stray devils.

He was vaguely aware of the fact that there were three other strays present, all of whom were now staring at him with hungry eyes.

"Oh... It looks like the one we were after has shown himself after all." One of them said with a raspy voice, licking its lips with its long tongue.

"So that woman was this little boy's mommy then?" Another one asked, before laughing loudly. "No wonder she wouldn't give up his location. Humans truly are so amusing."

"Such a wonderful scent... Is he truly human?" The third asked, looking at the young boy with hungry eyes.

Jeremiah was only half listening to the stray devil's conversation, but he heard enough to pick up on the most important facts.

They were after him.

They killed his mother - his beautiful, kind, loving, wonderful, amazing mother - because of him.

....

Because she protected him, she was now dead.

" _Then, I guess we'll just have to protect each other."_

Except, he hadn't been here to protect her.

As if on auto-pilot, he began slowly walking forward, not even glancing at the stray devils as he walked past them and approached his mother's body, dropping to his knees once he reached it.

He absently wondered why he wasn't crying. He had certainly been sad and cried before, and yet, on what was easily the worst thing he'd ever experienced up until now, no tears would surface.

He wondered if that made him a bad son.

He then noticed the stray devil's approaching him, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care that he was about to be killed, and most likely eaten. His mother was his everything, and he just didn't see the point in living in a world without her.

That line of thinking went flying out of the metaphorical window when he saw one of the stray devils raise a foot over his mother's head, making a foreign feeling rise up in him, which he almost instantly realized was probably anger. It was the first time he'd ever been angry.

'These... monsters killed my mom... and they still aren't satisfied?' Jeremiah thought, watching in slow motion as the clawed foot was lowered.

His anger skyrocketed into pure rage.

His shadow rippled and expanded.

"N- No way... This is-!" The devil was unable to finish, for its head was no longer on its shoulders, before the rest of its body was sliced into pieces, courtesy of a red, 6' tall humanoid ant, which had incredibly sharp appendages.

His shadow rippled again, and out came two more ants, looking just like the first one.

"My mother was the greatest woman in the world..." Jeremiah began quietly, before he slowly raised head, making the two remaining devils sweat when they saw how brightly his eyes were glowing. "And you all killed her. My mom is... dead... because of you."

"D- Damn you! What's so wrong about killing a weak human?! We-"

**"Kill them. Show them absolutely no mercy."** Was the command issued by the twelve year old boy.

It was carried out with swiftness.

* * *

It was pretty traumatizing, having to bury your own mother, especially when you were only 12 years old.

Now, a little over two hours after his mother was k-... after the incident, Jeremiah could be found sitting next to his mother's grave, staring blankly at an envelope in his hands. He'd found it while searching the remains of his home. Since it had his name on it, and was written in his mother's handwriting, he took it. He hadn't bothered showering and/or changing his clothes, so he was still covered in blood.

His fingers trembled as he tried to muster up the the strength to open the letter, but he just couldn't. These would essentially be his mom's last words to him... and he just wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

After 10 minutes of debating with himself, he stuffed the letter into his pocket dimension, breathing heavily. He couldn't handle that right now.

"I... I have to go, Mom." Jeremiah said quietly, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I can't stay here anymore."

He then leaned down and placed a long, gentle kiss on the headstone that he made for her.

"I love you, Mom. Now and forever." Were his departing words.

* * *

[ Flashback End ]

'What do I do from now on? Where do I go?' Jeremiah wondered, still staring up at the stormy, night sky with a blank expression.

A few minutes later, off in the distance, he then heard the chime of a bell, indicating that it was midnight, making him slowly blink.

'Oh... I guess I'm 13 now.'

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~! Happy birthday, dear Jeremiah, happy birthday to you~!"_

.....

Ah... There were the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 1.
> 
> How was it? I hope I did a good job conveying the emotions, and making you all feel for the MC, even if it was just a little bit.
> 
> I considered doing a few chapters of build-up before killing of the MC's mom, so that people would have more time to get attached to both characters, but ultimately decided that I should just get on with the real meat of the story. Still, for it to all happen in a single chapter, I think I did a pretty decent job. Though, I suppose I may be a little biased.
> 
> Moving on, you all saw that the MC already knows about his sacred gear, along with already knowing how to use it. I will say, however, that it has not been mastered yet. He hasn't even achieved balance breaker (I do already have an idea for what it'll be, though).
> 
> Also, while this chapter may have been somewhat angsty, I promise that the entire story won't be like that. It will definitely have dark and/or sad moments, but that will not be the overall tone of the story. I know drama makes a story interesting, but at a certain point it's just too much.
> 
> Anyway, I know this chapter was (relatively) short, but I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Til next time, guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.
> 
> Guys, I am really, really sorry for how long it's taken me to update this. It honestly wasn't because I didn't want to. It's just, since this story starts well before canon DxD, I was kind of having trouble deciding on certain things that I want to do. In short, it was a mean case of writer's block.
> 
> Anyway, the second chapter is here now, so I hope you all get some enjoyment out of it, even though there isn't any action.

"Hey" - Speaking''

'Huh?' - Mental

_**Magic**_ \- Spells/Techniques

* * *

_Year 1837_

Plopping down to the ground, Jeremiah could be seen with sweat pouring down his body, panting heavily as he stared up at the sky, before turning his gaze to the two monsters in front of him.

One had a tall, athletic physique. It had a burnt-orange body, which looked to be made from an almost liquid-like substance, with pitch black orbs for eyes, no hair at all, and razor sharp, black teeth. In place of normal hands, it had two sets of long, deadly-looking claws.

This creature's name was Toxin.

The second creature was also tall, but had a more lanky physique. Its head was that of a jack-o'-lantern, with its body being covered by a black magician robe. It was also wearing a black wizard hat.

Fittingly, this creature's name was Jack.

"That's enough for today. You two can go." Jeremiah said, with his shadow stretching out and connecting to them, before they were were pulled into it.

Sighing, he slumped against the tree behind him, allowing his breathing to slow down. Turning his gaze back up to the sky, he started to get lost in his thoughts.

It had been a little over a year since he'd become an orphan. In that time, his life had changed quite a bit. He'd been training himself as hard as he could, especially with his sacred gear, which was useful for gaining battle experience. Whenever he created creatures to fight against, he always instructed them to come at him with their full power (which, when sparring, he usually made just a little above his own power level), and to fight in the most unpredictable way they could.

Wiping some sweat from his forehead, the fourteen year old waved his hand, making a golden magic circle appear over his head, before it went down his body. By the time it finished, his body had been cleaned of all the dirt, sweat, and grime that had built up on it. His clothes had also been repaired.

With his training done for the day, he decided to get something to eat.

* * *

'I should head to Japan soon.' Jeremiah thought, sighing as he sat in a tree. He was currently in England - London, to be specific - but wanted to go to Japan, since that's where his mother was from. 'Speaking of Mom...'

In a flash of gold light, an envelope appeared in his hand. The same envelope that his mother left for him.

Over the past year, he had tried on multiple occasions to build up enough courage to actually open it, but had been unsuccessful up to this point. After staring at it for a while, he sighed wearily, before storing back in his pocket dimension. 'I'll open it once I'm in Japan.' His mom had always been his rock, so perhaps being in the place of her birth would help him gain some courage. That was his hope, at least.

"She said she was from the Himejima clan... I wonder what they're like?" He muttered, staring up at the moon. She hadn't talked about her family too often, but when she did, it was usually a fond memory, so he hoped that, at the very least, most of them were as kind as she'd been. If not... Well, blood wasn't all it took to make someone family. 'No point overthinking it now. I'll meet them eventually.'

_"Young one..."_ He suddenly heard, getting him to blink in surprise.

"Tree?" He asked, looking down at the branch he was resting on. "What's-"

_"You... are needed."_

"I'm needed?" Jeremiah repeated, confused. "What do you mean?"

_"You... are... needed."_ The tree repeated, making Jeremiah's brow furrow.

"I don't understand."

_"Sacred... Tree... You must find..."_ The voice drifted off, and Jeremiah found himself more confused than ever.

"Sacred Tree?" He repeated, scratching his head. He'd spoken to many trees in his life, but he'd never heard of such a thing. Putting it to the back of his mind, he decided to try to get some sleep.

Try as he might, though, one thought kept running through his mind.

'What am I needed for?'

* * *

A few weeks later, Jeremiah was in another tree, using his legs to hang upside-down, as he read a book. Aside from training, he had spent the past few weeks trying to find any information about the "Sacred Tree", but he hadn't had any luck so far. He'd read multiple books on the supernatural world, and even resorted to checking regular maps, but still nothing.

'How am I supposed to find it, if there's not even any information on it?' The boy thought, sighing quietly. 'I've got no idea where it is, or what it even looks like. For all I know, it might not even be in this country.'

He sighed again, before blinking as an idea came to him. 'Wait... What if I used my sacred gear to send some of my monsters around the world? If they come across any information, then they can just relay it to me.'

Nodding to himself at his idea, Jeremiah used a bookmark to hold his place in the book he was reading, before storing it in his pocket dimension. Flipping off of the tree branch he was hanging from, the boy landed on the ground, with his shadow rippling a few times, along with a light purple energy glowing around his body. About ten seconds later, thirty small, black, circles appeared on the ground in front of him, before a small creature came out of each of them.

Since he just needed them for reconnaissance, the creatures weren't anything too special, just resembling birds of various species, sizes, and colors. However, they did have a few abilities added to them, such as high speed, and essentially having a hive mind, with him as the center of it, so that they could all instantly transmit information to one another. They also had the ability to take a human form.

"All of you, fly around the world, and look for any information on something called the Sacred Tree. If you hear even a whisper, report immediately."

"Yes!" They all chirped, with very high-pitched voices.

Nodding, he held up a hand. "Now, go." And with that, they all chirped again, before flying off in different directions.

'That should be good, for now.' While his little monsters were out searching the world, he would continue talking to more trees and plants, and try to get information that way.

* * *

Like any fourteen year old, Jeremiah had to deal with the raging hormones that came with growing up. Thankfully, however, his mom had already given him "the talk" once he'd hit puberty, so he already knew how to take care of it whenever he got certain urges.

Which is why he was currently grunting as he thrusted into a woman from behind, with said woman crying out in pleasure, keeping her hands against the trunk of a tree to hold herself up.

The beautiful woman had milk chocolate skin, with hazel eyes, and black, medium-length hair, with a bang over her right eye, while the edges of her hair were purple. The woman was completely nude at the moment, showing that she had a pair of big breasts, which were at least G-cup, with wide hips, a thick, bouncy ass, and long, smooth legs. Her nails were all painted purple, and she had on purple lipstick.

"Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck!" She moaned, trembling as she came around Jeremiah's cock, making him grunt as her walls tightened around him. A few minutes later, he unleashed his load inside of her, making her cum yet again, before they fell to the ground, and she moaned loudly as she immediately started to ride him in a reverse cowgirl position, allowing him to see her juicy ass ripple, with the sounds of their sex only increasing both of their lust.

"You're such a slutty woman, Violet." He groaned, thrusting his hips up to meet hers, making her eyes cross in pleasure, while her breasts bounced wildly.

"I know... I'm s- such a slut, Master." She slurred, starting to bounce faster on him. "B- But, only for you, Master! Only for you!" She yelled, arching her back as she squirted all over the rod inside of her, while her walls clenched him like a vice, trying desperately to milk his cock, which was successful a moment later, making her spasm as his hot load filled her up.

Falling back against Jeremiah, Violet panted heavily, while a river of their juices leaked out of her. "Th- That was amazing, Master."

Jeremiah nodded, kissing her neck. "I'll call you back out later, alright?"

Giving the best smile she could manage in her fatigued state, Violet nodded, saying, "See you later, Master. Love you~."

After saying this, her body dimly glowed with light purple energy, before she turned into shadowy energy, and was pulled into Jeremiah's shadow.

Jeremiah sighed, folding his hands behind his head as he continued to lay on the ground, looking up at the evening sky, uncaring for the fact that he was still nude.

From an outsider's perspective, he realized that he probably seemed like a massive pervert for using his sacred gear in such a way, and he wouldn't even deny that. However, he reasoned that, if literally any other guy (at the very least, 99%), and even many women, had Annihilation Maker, that they would use it for the same purpose. After all, you could easily create your ideal sexual, or even romantic, partner.

Aside from pleasuring himself, he actually did have another reason for doing this. By the time he did meet the woman for him, then he would know all types of ways to please her. As mentioned before, he _could_ simply create a woman with his sacred gear, and date, or even marry her, but he didn't want to do that. As someone who liked reading romance books, along with enjoying a good challenge, that would be far too easy and boring for him.

'Well, for now, I guess it's fine to just keep indulging in this pleasure.'

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Jeremiah was finally ready to make his journey to Japan.

The young man could be found standing on top of Big Ben, looking out over the city. This wouldn't be his last time here, but he would likely be away for a long time. If he was being honest, while he didn't necessarily hate cities, he much preferred forests, where the air was cleaner, and he didn't have to deal with all the negative energy.

For some reason, he'd always had the ability to read the hearts of people, and discern whether their intentions were pure or not. So many people in this city had hearts filled with dark feelings, that it was honestly draining on him.

Of course, he wasn't really expecting Japan to just be free of any darkness, but he felt that, regardless, a change of scenery would be nice.

And so, with nothing left for him to do, Jeremiah activated a simple cloaking spell, before he floated up into the air, and began flying away from London.

* * *

Around six hours later, Jeremiah landed on the shore of Japan, panting slightly from how long and how fast he'd been flying. It hadn't been hard for him to find his way there, since one of his little birdies had already been there before him, so he was able to just get the directions from them.

Soon, he began walking around, taking in the sites of his mother's homeland. He had no idea where the Himejima clan was located, since his mom never mentioned a specific location, so he chose to just wing it. He was sure he'd find them eventually.

As he reached a busier area, he noticed that he was drawing quite a few stares, and realized it was probably due to his attire being so different from that of the locals. Deciding to change that, he ducked into a secluded area, before he snapped his fingers.

A second later, he was dressed in a simple, navy blue kimono, with brown sandals, and thick, white socks.

'Pretty comfy.' He thought, nodding at the feel of his new outfit.

With that taken care of, he continued to walk around, only to frown slightly as he noticed people, mostly females, still staring at him.

_"Is he a foreigner?"_

_"_ _He's so handsome..."_

_"His eyes are really pretty."_

'Oh.' Jeremiah thought, hearing the whispers from a group of young women. On many occasions, his mom had told him that he was very handsome, but it wasn't something he ever really paid much attention to. He always took care of his hygiene and everything, but he'd never really cared about his looks.

After all, he'd seen a number of pretty women in his life, only for that beauty to be marred by the darkness in their hearts, whether it be from vanity, greed, or just having a nasty personality in general. Many of the rich women he'd seen in England would walk around in their fancy, puffy/frilly dresses, while sneering at those that were struggling to even get food to eat, which was part of the reason he preferred forests.

With a small, polite smile, he gave the pretty young women a wave, before continuing on his way.

* * *

The next day, Jeremiah was found in Kyoto, one of the most famous places in Japan. Apparently, he'd arrived at a great time, since there was a festival going on. He wasn't exactly a fan of crowds, but he had never been to a festival, so he was interested in seeing what it was like.

'Cherry blossoms really are beautiful.' Jeremiah thought, admiring the pink trees. He had seen them in England as well, but he still found them to be just as beautiful as ever, especially with the way the sunset painted the sky a warm shade of orange.

Walking to one of the many food vendors in the area, Jeremiah purchased a few sticks of dango, along with some taiyaki. Thanking the vendor, he turned and started walking away, only to suddenly stop in his tracks, his breath getting caught in his throat, as he found himself locking eyes with a girl a little further down the road.

The girl had fair skin, with long, silky, blonde hair, which was styled into and eyebrows that were cut short and round. Her eyes were the color of molten gold, and had clear curiosity and interest in them as she stared at him, while her pouty lips were a soft pink. She stood a few inches shorter than him, and looked to be around his age. Despite that, however, she already had a very mature physique, even surpassing many of the adult women in the area, and it seemed that they also noticed it, if the jealous looks they gave her were any indication.

She was wearing a traditional white and red shrine maiden outfit, which hugged her curves nicely.

Jeremiah swallowed as he looked at the young woman, feeling his heart speed up. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on, beyond even the women he often created with his sacred gear. Even her heart was beautiful.

'I have to talk to her.' He thought, nodding to himself, before he began walking up to the girl, seeing her eyes widen by a fraction, while her cheeks had a light dusting of pink.

Once he reached her, the two were both silent for a moment, before he finally spoke up. "Um, hey." He said, giving a light wave. "I'm Jeremiah."

"...Yasaka." The girl, Yasaka, introduced herself, bowing politely, after clearing her throat.

"Nice to meet you. I didn't mean to stare, I just..." Jeremiah trailed off, looking down at Yasaka with a small smile. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you. It caught me by surprise."

Yasaka blinked in surprise, before showing him a wonderful smile, her cheeks getting a little darker. "You are very handsome, yourself." She praised, eyeing him up and down appreciatively.

Jeremiah's smile grew a little bigger, thankful for all of his experience with women. If not for that, he was sure that this girl would probably have him a stuttering, blushing mess, even though he had never really been the type to get embarrassed in these types of situations. Shaking his head, he spoke up again, saying, "Well, forgive me if this is too forward, Yasaka, but, would you like to walk around the festival with me?"

He was pleasantly surprised when she gave an almost instant nod. "It would be my pleasure." She responded, before the two of them linked their arms together, and began walking around, making small talk as they got to know each other better, while also snacking on the dango and taiyaki Jeremiah had purchased, ignoring the jealous looks they were receiving.

Around ten minutes later, after the duo left one of the game booths, Jeremiah asked, "So, what's it like living in Kyoto?"

Yasaka smiled, though her expression was complicated. "It's... pretty nice. It's quite lively, and it isn't too hard to find something to entertain yourself."

"But?" Jeremiah pressed, raising an eyebrow.

Yasaka glanced up at him, before she looked down at the ground, her smile fading as she released a sigh. "I guess you wouldn't know this, since you're not from here, but my grandmother is... a very important person in this city. People always treat me differently because of it."

"I guess that explains why so many of these vendors have been bowing and offering you stuff for free." Jeremiah said, remembering how nervous and respectful, even somewhat fearful, the vendors had been acting towards Yasaka.

Yasaka nodded, sighing wearily. "It has made it quite difficult for me to form any true friendships. People are either intimidated by my status, or they try to use me to get things that they would be unable to otherwise, only to leave once they realize that I'm not one to be taken advantage of." Turning to him with tired, yet serious, eyes, she asked, "You won't turn out to be like that, will you, Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah shook his head, matching her serious look with one of his own. "I don't really care for material things. Even if I did, I would never try to take advantage of you, or anyone, like that. I promise." It helped that he didn't really ever have to worry about money, since, if he wanted to, he could just use his sacred gear to create a creature that had the ability to create gold, diamonds, etc. He had actually done it before while he was in England, which he used to help out a lot of struggling people.

"I'll hold you to that." Yasaka said, before she released a sigh, shaking her head as she regained her smile. "Anyway, enough about me... If you don't mind, Jeremiah, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Sure." He replied, nodding, before Yasaka began leading him somewhere, away from the lively festival. Once they were in a more secluded area, he asked, "What did you want to ask?"

"What are you?" She asked, looking up at him with intense curiosity.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow, confused. "I'm not really sure what you mean." He said, frowning slightly.

"Your scent..." Yasaka began, suddenly getting much closer to him, and he actually felt his cheeks heat up a bit when she took a deep sniff, releasing a blissful sigh as she closed her eyes, before reopening them, looking up at him with a blush, which somehow made her look even more beautiful. "It's unlike anything I've ever smelled before."

'My scent?' Jeremiah thought, before his eyes lit up in realization a moment later. "Are you a yokai, Yasaka?"

His mom had told him a bit about yokai before, and he remembered reading in one of his books that they had a large presence in Kyoto. 'That would explain the weird energy I've been sensing from Yasaka and so many other people in the city. I guess that's chakra.' He had to shake his head at the thought, knowing he should have pieced it together sooner. 'Not one of my finer moments.'

"Yes." Yasaka answered, getting even closer to him. "So... What are you?"

"I'm just a human." Jeremiah told her, watching as her eyes widened. "I mean, I can use magic and stuff, but... Yeah. Just a human."

"There's no way that can be true." She said, her tone and expression showing her disbelief, before she took another long sniff of his scent, with her blush growing darker. "No human, or any other creature I've come across, has ever had a natural scent like yours."

Jeremiah scratched the back of his head, not really knowing what to say about that. "Well, what do I smell like?" He decided to ask.

"It's like... lavender, combined with vanilla and honey. But, there's something else there, too. I don't know what it is, but it ties it all together _very_ nicely." Yasaka explained, quickly licking her lips.

Jeremiah tilted his head. That did sound like something that would smell pretty nice. He then opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by fireworks from the festival, drawing both his and Yasaka's attention to the night sky, where they could see multiple explosions of vibrant colors.

Turning back to Yasaka, Jeremiah held out his arm, before saying, "Wanna go get a closer look?"

Taking a deep breath, Yasaka nodded, before she linked her arm with his, saying, "I would love to."

Jeremiah gave a nod of his own, and with that, the two teenagers made their way back to the festival, enjoying the firework show.

* * *

"Your grandma wants to meet me? Why?" Jeremiah asked, looking at Yasaka with a raised eyebrow.

It had been a little over a week since the two teenagers met, and in that time, it hadn't taken long for the two to become close, with both being happy to finally have their first friend. They both tried to spend as much time with each other as they could.

Yasaka nodded, looking up at Jeremiah, who was sitting on a tree branch. "She's been curious to know who I've been spending so much time with this past week."

Jeremiah hummed, before he hopped off of the tree, landing right in front of Yasaka, who looked a little nervous. "Well, let's go see her, then. It'll be nice to finally see where you live."

* * *

"Huh. I've gotta be honest, I was kind of expecting something like a palace." Jeremiah said, looking up at the large shrine that Yasaka and her grandmother lived in, which consisted of multiple buildings. The two teenagers were currently standing at the bottom of a long set of stone stairs, where two guards were stationed on either side.

Yasaka just giggled, before she grabbed his hand, leading him up the long set of stairs, through the large gate, and past the guards.

"What's your grandma like?" Jeremiah asked, once they entered the shrine. "Should I be super formal when I talk to her?"

Leading him through the halls, Yasaka put a finger on her chin, humming in thought. "I guess she's kind of like me?"

Hearing that, Jeremiah imagined an older, more... developed version of Yasaka, and he realized that he absolutely had to meet this woman.

After walking for a little while longer, the two eventually reached another part of the shrine, and were now standing in front of a pair of grand, red and gold doors, and Jeremiah could sense a very powerful presence behind them.

"Ready?" Yasaka asked, getting a nod in return, and, after knocking three times, a feminine voice told them to enter, before Yasaka pushed the doors open.

Walking into the large, spacious room, Jeremiah's eyes instantly went to the red and gold-lined throne, where an extremely beautiful woman was sitting.

As he'd imagined, the woman looked like an older version of Yasaka, though there were a few differences. For one, the woman's skin was more pale than Yasaka's fair skin. Her hair was also a darker shade of blonde, with a single, white streak on the left side, and was styled into a neat bun, with a red hairpin going through it. Another difference was her eyes. Whereas Yasaka had molten-gold eyes, the older woman had red eyes that shined like rubies, though they were just as warm and kind.

Of course, there was also her voluptuous body, which was far beyond even Yasaka's impressive physique. She didn't seem to care to hide it either, judging by the amount of cleavage she had poking out of her silk, white yukata. On her head, she wore an intricate, gold headpiece.

"Yasaka..." The beautiful woman began, her voice soft and elegant, as she turned her gaze to Jeremiah, looking at him with curious eyes. "I trust that this is him?"

"Yes, Grandmother." Yasaka said, bowing, and Jeremiah followed suit, if only to not cause trouble for his friend. Absently, he was surprised that there weren't any guards in the room.

The older woman hummed in thought, before suddenly appearing in front of Jeremiah in the blink of an eye, much to his surprise, since he had barely seen her do so much as twitch. He was surprised again when she suddenly rubbed some of her delicate fingers along his chin, while looking into his eyes with a shockingly flirty smile.

'Am I being seduced?' Jeremiah wondered, unable to tear his gaze away from the beautiful woman.

"What a handsome boy..." She said, before she leaned even closer to him, and took a long sniff of his scent, much like Yasaka had done numerous times over the past week. "And a wonderful scent to match~... It's nice to know my granddaughter has such good taste."

"Grandmother!" Yasaka exclaimed, flushing in embarrassment.

Hearing Yasaka's voice snapped Jeremiah out of his trance, and he quickly took a step back, giving a light cough to clear his throat, while ignoring the older woman's look of surprise. "I'm Jeremiah Lee. I met Yasaka at the festival a little over a week ago, and have been fortunate enough to become friends with her. She's the first friend I've ever had, so I intend to treasure her as best as I can."

Both blondes looked at him in surprise for a few moments, before Yasaka looked away with a soft blush, while her grandmother giggled angelically.

"Well, it's good to know that Yasaka isn't alone in her thoughts." The older woman said, getting a confused look from Jeremiah. "Since meeting you, you're all she ever seems to talk about." She elaborated, eliciting another embarrassed shout from Yasaka.

Jeremiah was happy to hear that.

"But, where are my manners?" The woman questioned rhetorically, taking a step back, standing tall and prouf, with the air around her suddenly becoming much more regal, while her eyes became much more serious. When she spoke again, her words held power behind them, "I am Yamako, the strongest Nine-Tailed Fox, and queen of all yokai!"

After Yamako said this, two fox ears appeared on top of her head, along with nine tails growing from her lower back.

Jeremiah's expression went completely blank after he heard that, and he slowly turned to Yasaka, who was trying to look anywhere but his direction.

"I- I said she was important, didn't I?" Yasaka weakly stated, poking her fingers together.

"....Bit of an understatement, don't you think?" Jeremiah said, before turning back to Yamako, who had an amused gleam in her eyes.

"Also, Yasaka is next in line to take the throne after I decide she's ready." Yamako told him, and Jeremiah once again slowly turned to Yasaka, who was now completely facing a different direction.

"I... didn't want you to start treating me differently." Yasaka said, looking down at the ground.

"Why would I do that?" Jeremiah asked, with a light frown. "I don't care if you're royalty. I like you for you, and I'm pretty sure you would never be the type to try to use your position to hurt others for no reason, so I would still want to be your friend, regardless."

Yasaka was silent for a moment, before he heard her sniffle. As she turned to him, he could see that her eyes were watery. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Jeremiah's frowned deepened, before he walked over to Yasaka, and pulled her into a hug, which she immediately returned. "It's not like I'm mad at you, or anything. I mean, even though we've become pretty close since meeting each other, it's only been a little over a week. There's no way I'd expect us to already know everything about each other."

"...You're really not mad?" Yasaka asked, pulling away slightly, so that she could see his face.

Shaking his head, Jeremiah gave her a small smile. "Not even a little bit."

In response to that, Yasaka wiped her teary eyes, before she gained the most beautiful smile he had ever seen from her so far, and he actually felt some butterflies in his stomach.

Watching from a short distance away, Yamako internally squealed, finding the sight to be incredibly cute.

As the two teenagers separated, Jeremiah turned back to Yamako, asking, "So, what now?"

With a nod, Yamako gently cleared her throat, deciding to get back on track. "My granddaughter tells me that you've travelled here all the way from England, in search of the Himejima clan. Is this true?"

"Yes." Jeremiah replied, nodding.

"May I ask why?" Yamako asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...My mom comes from their clan." Jeremiah said, looking down at the ground. He very rarely ever spoke about his mom out loud. "A year ago, my mom was... killed by three stray devils, so I decided to come here and meet her family, and give them the news about what happened."

The two yokai looked at him with sad eyes, and he murmured a thanks when Yasaka wrapped her arms around him from behind, finding comfort in her embrace.

"Young Yasaka here has also lost her mother, my daughter." Yamako said, with Yasaka tightening her hug, while Jeremiah's eyes widened slightly. "Her body had grown too weak to handle childbirth, and..." Trailing off, Yamako closed her eyes, before releasing a deep, shuddering breath. After opening her eyes, she continued, "What was you mother's name?"

"Rana." Jeremiah answered, with Yamako releasing a quiet gasp.

"Rana... Yes, I know the name." The Yokai Queen said, getting Jeremiah to look at her in surprise. "In the past, I remember hearing word of a fierce young warrior from the Himejima clan. As I recall, she left Japan and the clan a little over thirteen years ago... It saddens me to know that she is no longer among us."

"Sh- She... She was a great woman." Jeremiah said, holding back his tears.

Suddenly, Yamako wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a warm hug, with his face being buried in her ample busom, while Yasaka still embraced him from behind.

"It's okay to cry." Yamako softly said, running a hand through his soft, curly hair. "Just let it all out..."

That was all it took for the dam to break.

* * *

After staying in Kyoto for a few more days, Jeremiah finally left. He would've liked to spend more time with Yasaka and Yamako, but he really felt that he should take care of the business that he had actually come to Japan for.

Which is why he was currently standing outside of a shrine, which, while nice in its own right, wasn't nearly as impressive as the Yasaka shrine.

As one might guess, this shrine was the home of the Himejima clan, and was located in a town called Kuoh. Yamako had been gracious enough to give him a map so that he wouldn't get lost. She had even offered to personally escort him, but he politely turned down the offer, knowing that, as a queen, she had much more important things to worry about.

Taking a deep breath, Jeremiah walked up the long set of stone stairs that led to the shrine, prepared to meet the family his mother had left behind all those years ago.

....

He really hoped they wouldn't hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrap for chapter 2.
> 
> So, we now have Yasaka introduced to the story. Honestly, this was probably the hardest thing for me about this chapter. In canon, we get pretty much zero information on anything from Yasaka's past, so I have to make up a lot of thinga when it comes to her. Granted, I don't really mind that too much, since it gives me a lot of room to really try to flesh out her character, but it does make things challenging.
> 
> Also, as you all might've noticed right at the beginning of the chapter, the year is currently 1837, meaning we're over a century before canon. However, I'm gonna do my best to not have it be over twenty chapters before we get to canon. One of the problems with starting before canon is that you (or, at least, I) always feel like you're kind of dragging the pace, since you know what everyone is really waiting for is canon (the canon timeline/events, I mean; not a simple rehash of canon).
> 
> Also, what'd you guys think about Jeremiah using his sacred gear for sex? Be honest, who wouldn't use AM like that?
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now. Really hope you all enjoyed the chapter after such a long wait.
> 
> Til next time, guys.


End file.
